The Real Kind of Love
by stereotypes
Summary: A short story about my opinion on judgement and love in general. Very short. Enjoy.


When you love someone, it seems impossible they could ever think of loving you back. Are they not too perfect for you to even lay your eyes upon?

You look at their smile, their bright beautiful eyes that are so bright and full of life, you could see them through the darkest dark. The way their hair shakes when they nod, or when it tosses, and falls around their face when you catch their attention. Their smooth, precious cheeks, and the way their dimples form when they smile.

You see their body, the way they move, the way they speak, chat, walk, the way they make you laugh. Especially, you feel the raw, hysterical, almost insane life that your heart sprouts forth when they look at you. Are you not too hideous for this angel's eyes? You look at this inhuman yet humane human standing in front of you, and only see a spirit so joyous, and vibrant, and expressive fit only for kings and queens, if not gods and goddesses.

I am not talking about your average sappy teenage substitute you call love. I'm talking about the selfless, hopeless, die-for you, love. It may consist, but this artificial commentary between two hormonal beings is not needed. The same kind of love a mother bird shows a baby bird when she arrives to feed it. When a young boy will stop a scum-of-the-earth childish ruffian from harming another child. When an unidentified man will put his foot down, and stop four tanks from passing across a road using his body alone.

And you realise, some one on this earth could be looking at you the same way. They could be looking at your brown eyes, or the way your nostrils bloom out of the bridge of your nose like flowers, or the way you raise your eyebrows when you look at them. In fact, they are. Dead or alive.

When you realise this, and only, when you realise this, is the day you understand your influence, how much you really are worth. How, while your falling out of trees for this person, some one is falling out of a tree, or fighting for YOU.

That is the day when you realise, that, maybe you don't know this person. Maybe there is a person in your life that just wants to protect you, and you still don't understand that. It seems almost impossible for the person you love, to love you back. Maybe they don't have to. Maybe someone who really enjoys your company, and likes you lips, your chin, the way your ears round to a point so perfectly, the way your tongue catches your teeth when pronounce a "th" sound, could be the person you love as well.

That is when, you, on top of all of this, have the uncanny epiphany that this, what you call "love", is an endless cycle. We are all just taking a bullet for each other, tumbling down hills for each other, or as the acclaimed pop star, Bruno Mars would put it;

I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you

(That was such a stupid reference, but you get what I mean)

These things are the things that make us flawed, yet selfless, as people walking the face of Earth.

People who do not understand this will try to tell you that women should not have a decent education. These voices will try to convince you that this black man isn't trustworthy because of his skin color. This voise will try to tell you a fat woman is fat because she wants to be, and not because she is not the only one who has trouble controlling it. They will try to tell you, that because of his religion, his whole race is trying to kill us all.

I would love to tell you, ladies and gentlemen, that this is not true, but unfortunately it does, in the 21st century, still exist.

But the thing is;

There is no such thing as a "untrustworthy" woman.

There is no such thing as a "black" man.

There is no such thing as fat, skinny, tall, black, white, Asian, Christian, jewish, muslim.

However, there is such a thing as a human. We all look at each other through prescribed glasses, brand-name "Judgement". We no longer see each other as human. We are all too fat, or too ugly, or not smart enough. But never a human.

We all see each other "them" and "they" and they're wrong, and we're right. However, if we could stop the labels, stop the forced harm, stop the attitude, and all of this JUDGEMENT, we could turn "us" and "they" into "we". Only when we stop this unwanted contagious disease called HATE, is when we can truly be together.


End file.
